Wind Beneath My Wings
by Amy788
Summary: New medical assistant Nicole knows her life is going to change in ways she could never imagine. Falling in love was not supposed to be part of the plan...was it? (Wesley does not leave the Enterprise/season 4)
1. Chapter 1

It was Nicole's first day aboard the Enterprise and she was incredibly nervous. This ship was incredibly glorious and had a reputation of great expectations which she hoped she could live up to. She got on the transporter and closed her eyes, hoping that everything would turn out in a good way for her, even if just a little at a time.

When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by a pair of soft eyes smiling at her. Nicole let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. A quick glance at the blue uniform almost covered by a blue medical jacket and she knew that she was in the right place.

"Hello Miss Tanner."

"Call me Nicole please."

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Nicole it is then. I'm Doctor Crusher, nice to meet you." She reached out her hand and shook Nicole's. "I understand you are the new medical assistant." There was no question in her voice Nicole noticed immediately which was new but interesting to her.

"Yes I am," she answered in the same tone hoping to impress her superior.

"Well let's do a quick tour around the Enterprise and then get straight to work."

"Sounds good to me," Nicole smiled, following Doctor Crusher as she left quickly out the doors.

The tour went quickly in Nicole's eyes. She wished she could have more time to let everything sink in. Some places they didn't stop by, unexplained by Doctor Crusher. Nicole could only figure she was not allowed there just yet. Engineering, the Bridge and certain turbolifts were left out of the tour but Nicole asked no questions as to why. The last stop was sick bay where Nicole knew she would spend a lot of her time. It was a lot different than she expected, a lot nicer and much more complicated than she could've imagined.

"We should get to work right away. Here is your medical scanner and I suggest you change into a Starfleet uniform." Nicole nodded quickly then moved away to get her things together. "Oh and Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the Enterprise." A full smile greeted Nicole's face as she went to her quarters to change. Laying down on the bed, Nicole looked out at the stars and started thinking of how this is now her new home. She had left Earth for good and work on board the Enterprise was now her sole focus. Only three people knew of her existence here really: Doctor Crusher, Guinan, and a fellow nurse assistant. It wouldn't be long before that changed she knew in her gut and somehow that made her nervous…and a little bit queasy in her stomach. _Perhaps dinner tonight will be skipped, just in case, _she thought to herself.

Putting on her bravest and strongest face, she walked out of her quarters in the new uniform given to her. Inwardly she was ecstatic it was blue just like Doctor Crusher but composure must be maintained in order to keep a good reputation.

She learned quickly in sick bay all the procedures and soon was assigned a patient alongside a fellow medical assistant technician. Together they diagnosed a Starfleet officer with a simple case of the measles, quickly treated him and sent him on his way back to work.

"You would think after all this time something like that would have preventative measures," the technician told Nicole. Nicole nodded and went back to her work. She had to write a report on what happened to Doctor Crusher when she came back.

After a few hours, Nicole gets up from her chair and notices she is alone in sick bay. At first it is a little eerie, considering she has next to some blood samples and just a room away from the morgue. It wasn't long until she became slightly more relaxed and went back to her work.

"Doctor Crusher, report to the bridge." Nicole was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice over the speakers above her head. "Doctor Crusher are you there? Report to the bridge immediately."

Nicole could only guess it was Captain Picard speaking. She had heard him once on a video transmission recording they showed in training but never in a real scenario. She did the first thing she thought of.

"Doctor Crusher is not here, sir," she said, loud and clear.

He paused for a moment. "What is your rank and can you perform medical duties?" The voice asked.

"Medical assistant and yes, sir." _Just graduated but he apparently can't find the doctor so why try and explain all that now? _

"Report to the bridge immediately. If you see Doctor Crusher on the way, tell her she is needed as well."

"Yes, sir." Nicole grabbed the emergency medical things and rushed out the door. Her first time on the bridge and she had omitted certain truths to whoever had been over the speakers, probably the Captain but she wasn't sure. Oh man she was in trouble if she could not take care of whatever the problem was. On the turbolift her knees kept shaking and she couldn't help but bite her lip.

Luckily the turbolift stopped half way and in stepped her angel so to speak.

"I have been told to go to the—" she started before Doctor Crusher put a hand up to stop her.

"I know. My communicator is broken and I was told shortly after you left sick bay. Are you prepared to face the bridge?" She looked skeptically at Nicole who quickly went from nervous to almost hurt.

"Yes and no. You didn't give me the tour of the bridge so I am guessing I am not allowed there."

"Of course not! Picard hates children!" Doctor Crusher exclaimed and then shut her mouth realizing what she had said.

"I am NOT a child." Nicole sniped back, trying to stand her ground and keep her composure.

"You are in his eyes. And you will be treated as one if you keep acting like this I guarantee it." The turbolift's doors opened up as did Nicole's eyes. In front of her was the epitome of what the Enterprise was and all of a sudden she was frozen still. Doctor Crusher walked straight in and went towards the fallen Starfleet officer who was in need of medical attention.

"Nicole come over here." Doctor Crusher's voice summoned her over. She almost ran over as if that would make her invisible to all of the eyes that were currently looking her direction. "His vitals are low, he's unconscious and has a broken arm. Diagnosis?" She looked in Nicole's direction for the answer.

"Diabetes, probable low blood sugar which caused the fainting spell and the fall caused the broken arm." Nicole looked in her superior's eyes for confirmation and was pleased to see a smile. "Diagnosis, an injection of glucose and a few hours of recovery time. He should be fine in no time."

"Well done. Nicole, have him taken to sick bay."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Doctor. Who is this and why is she on the bridge?" The smile immediately faded and Nicole's heart started beating faster.

"She is Nicole Tanner and you summoned her, Captain." Doctor Crusher stood up to meet the Captain. She walked down to see him face to face. Everyone else on the bridge tried to appear as if they weren't paying attention to the drama about to unfold but failed miserably.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did. My communicator was broken and you summoned Nicole to come up here instead. We ran into each other in the turbolift and luckily both of us could come up here."

Captain Picard said nothing for a full moment before he told Doctor Crusher to meet him in his ready room. He left Commander Riker in charge and left quickly from the bridge.

"I'm just-I-" Doctor Crusher stumbled and then followed the Captain.

With both of them gone, everyone had shifted their attention from the Captain to Nicole now. She said nothing, just stood up and straightened up her uniform, ready for whatever may come next.

"Will you explain please who you are exactly?" Commander Riker asked.

"She is Nicole Tanner. Medical Assistant. Just recently graduated from Starfleet Medical Academy, three years early. Her teachers give her high marks and her records show her as a top student. Her interests are listed as-"

"Thank you Data." Riker stopped him and Nicole stared at her shoes. She hadn't realized just how much was in the system about her.

"I did in no way deceive you. I only wanted to help and Doctor Crusher needed my help," she tried to explain. "Captain Picard did summon me."

"Yes I know. I'm not mad." Nicole looked up suddenly.

"You aren't?"

"No. However I cannot say the same for Captain Picard." He smiled at Nicole and she decided it was alright to trust him in that moment. "Have you been given a tour of the Enterprise, Miss Tanner?"

"Yes and no. Most of the ship I have seen. Not the bridge or engineering as Doctor Crusher did not want me interfering with anything I assume."

"Let me introduce everyone." Riker walked over to the Klingon. "This is Lieutenant Worf, our chief of security. If you have any problems whatsoever, contact him with the communicator you have and he will help you."

Nicole felt slightly intimidated from Worf's glare and she knew she had done something wrong in his eyes but what she wasn't sure of just what.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Data."

"I can see you look confused. Perhaps you are surprised by my appearance. I am an android. Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you Data." However Nicole's eyes had drifted over to the Ensign next to him by the end of his introduction. The Ensign was looking determinedly at his control console as if trying not to look at her. Behind her, Counselor Troi smiled to herself. She could feel the attraction that Wesley had for Nicole but she said nothing. If Wesley was doing his best to hide it, there must be a reason.

Confused to say the least, Nicole turned back to Commander Riker who started finishing introducing her to Counselor Troi and others on the bridge.

Meanwhile in Captain Picard's ready room…

"She is a child. You are working with a child in sick bay."

"She's 18 years old, Jean Luc. That hardly qualifies her as a child." It was then when she put her hand over her eyes for a few moments. She was defending Nicole when she hadn't before in the turbolift.

"You have a soft spot Doctor because of your son." The Captain said accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Now that card was low even for the Captain. "Nicole and Wesley are not to be compared in any way. Do not bring him into this. I agreed to have Nicole in my staff because she graduated 3 years early and will be a valuable asset to my team. You saw how quickly she accessed and diagnosed your officer out on the bridge. Think of how much help she will be in the future." Beverly started raising her voice as she went on with her rant.

Captain Picard knew she was right and hated it. He hated that yet another child would be a big part of something he might see every day.

"3 years early?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes. I know you have the authority to tell her to leave but I highly suggest not doing so."

Captain Picard sat down in his chair and put his hand to his chin. "I will think about it. You're dismissed."

Much to her dismay, she obeyed her Captain even if she disagreed with his decision completely.

Out of the ready room, Doctor Crusher frowned and pointed to Nicole to follow her to the turbolift.

"Nicole, you and I need to have a talk. Captain Picard may not keep you on the Enterprise much longer. I still need your work at sick bay however so continue there until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes of course. Thank you for giving me a chance, Doctor Crusher."

"Call me Beverly." Nicole looked up to see Beverly smiling at her. It was just the bit of hope she needed to get through the next few hours.

"Alright. Thank you Beverly." Nicole smiled back.

**A/N: This is my first and probably only star trek fanfic I will write. Please be patient with the updates on the story. This is also a collaboration with someone else so that I get terms correct. I hope it lives up to standards! :) Thank you for your time. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Miss Tanner, you are welcome to stay on board the Enterprise under two conditions. You have to promise not to cause any trouble and not to get in the way of your superiors, especially myself._

"Nicole!" Nicole jolted out of her daydream. She looked guiltily at the person who had caught her not paying attention to her patient. To be fair, he was almost cured. He just needed one more shot in an hour so she had time to take a break. Still this was not the best way to start off her beginning on the Enterprise.

"I'm sure while your patient is doing just fine you should be helping others as well. Finding something else to do is top priority, _not _daydreaming. Save that for when you are not on duty."

"Sorry, Beverly. I've just been awake for 13 hours straight and not knowing whether I was going to stay pushed my stress level higher—"

"I understand." Beverly put a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "But there will be times when you will be awake for even longer and your patients will need your help around the clock." Nicole frowned at the idea. "Go rest. Eat something as well. You look slightly pale and that won't help anyone."

"Thank you." Nicole quickly put her things away and nearly ran out of sick bay.

"_RUN NICOLE!" Noelle screamed. Nicole looked back once more to see her mother fall to the ground. Tears blurred her eyes and she ran for her life, trying to escape. It seemed no matter how far she ran or how fast she ran, they kept chasing her. Someone grabbed her and covered her mouth from behind. Nicole tried screaming and resisting with all her might. _

Tears greeted her when she woke up out of the nightmare. It was not a new one but not one she had every night. Real life mixed with horrible dreams, she needed to keep the two separate. No one could know her past. It would be a secret she locked up in her heart forever.

"Computer, hot chocolate, warm please." She picked up the drink that soon appeared in her food replicator, sat down back down on her bed and drank the warm beverage, trying to do or think of anything but think of the nightmare she had.

Then it occurred to her, she was free to roam around the Enterprise. It wasn't too late now. A quick look at the clock said 20:15. While some people might already be in their rooms, she could roam as long as she stayed out of anyone's way. She had promised Picard after all not to cause any problems. Quickly, she changed into a fresh uniform, put up her brown hair in a messy pony tail, and left to explore a bit.

Ten Forward ended up being her final destination. She sat in the back where she could see the stars the best racing by. It was everything she wanted, everything she had worked so hard for.

"Do you think the answer to your dreams is going to come from a window or the stars themselves?"

Nicole turned to face Guinan. "I know. I'm not looking for answers to any questions. I actually feel really happy to be here and I just needed to see this to make sure it was all real."

"Oh it is. Don't dream too long, you'll miss out on what's around you."

"Of course. Thank you." As Nicole watched her walk away she couldn't help but wonder what her story was, and how she knew that Nicole had a dream she was partially thinking of. She had to get her mind off of that. Shaking her head, she began to think of how many different stories everyone else in this room had to tell. A quick look around and she saw him again, the Ensign who hadn't even given her a glance. She had to at least know his name to know why he ignored her. Asking him was too upfront and asking Guinan would give it away that she was interested in him, even in the smallest bit.

_What am I saying? I'd better head to sick bay before I do anything rash and stupid. _Nicole thought and got up, trying her best to get to the doors, hoping no one would notice her.

"Oh there you are Nicole!" And there went her chance of leaving. Nicole faced the person who had called her and was greeted by the ship's counselor. The one person she couldn't hide her emotions from. Nicole couldn't be more out of luck if she tried.

"I was hoping we could have a chat if you wouldn't mind."

Nicole suppressed an urge to speak what was actually on her mind. "Yes of course, Counselor Troi."

"Let's take a walk. It's much quieter and you won't run into anyone you don't want to."

Nicole just stared at her. Did everyone on this ship know how to read her mind? She followed the counselor out of the room and down the hall. It was silent between the two of them for a little while which made Nicole feel slightly more at ease. She was fine with silence.

"Are you enjoying your time here on the Enterprise so far?"

"Yes I am. Beverly-I mean Doctor Crusher has made me feel very at home. Everyone has really which I am really grateful for. I was scared I wouldn't fit in to be honest."

"I know I didn't fit in when I was around humans. They felt I was intruding on their personal space and I would keep it all to myself."

"What did you do?" Nicole became intrigued by the sudden opening up of Counselor Troi's past.

"I decided to use what I had to the best of my ability."

"Becoming a counselor…"

"And staying true to myself by only helping when needed." They stopped in the middle of the hallway and Troi looked in her eyes. "It's difficult sometimes but I have made a lot of great friends because of it."

"You sense something about me that you want to say but you aren't. I can tell."

"I want us to be friends. I don't want to intrude and make that my first impression." Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes. "I will say that if you don't talk to him soon, you may not have another chance."

Her mouth dropped and with a quick smile the counselor walked away. Nicole headed back to her quarters then stopped half way. She started contemplating what the counselor had said and how much it had irked her that the Ensign had ignored her. She needed to find out at least a little about what was going through his mind before she moved on, or at least before he moved on as well, if he was paying attention at all.

When she got to Ten Forward, he was gone. A quick asking to Guinan about him and all she got was a smile and "he's in his quarters". Ensign Crusher was his official name Guinan told her. She located his quarters quickly with help of the computer and started heading that way. Then the name hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Ensign Crusher. Ensign _Crusher. _Could he be related to her mentor and boss? The high probability made her slightly stiff but she decided it was better to pursue what she was already doing than to stop now because they _might _be related.

Nicole's journey came to a final end at his door. She couldn't manage to bring herself to let him know she was there. This was so unlike her. _Yet he ignored me and Counselor Troi recommended I talk to him._ _Probably not in his quarters…but here I am. Come on Nicole. Push that button and let him know you are here._

**AN: Sorry it's late. Graduated college and life has been hectic. :) Hope you enjoy. Wesley comes in Next Chapter!  
**


End file.
